Boy will be Boys
by maysidotes
Summary: Warning not real Just My Luck Three girls discover the truth about McFly. But How? Rated T for moderate language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dougie's POV

Do do do do do do do dooo

The crowd went wild. Man, I love having fans. We walked off stage into our "dressing room" or their community lounge. Saying that, it was pretty awesome. Suddenly, the lights went out we were manipulated and moved. The lights went back on and we were sitting down in chairs tied up and we had gags in our mouths. Stood in front of us were five figures dressed in black. (*1). One by one we were knock out Tom, Danny, Harry then …

?'s POV

At last we have no competition for fans. No one will follow twelve year olds. Especially, claiming that they are McFly. There is no such thing as a true fan(*2). Anyway we are way better than McFly(*3).

***1: I wonder who they are! Hint: I hate them **

***2: Wrong I am a true fan of McFly**

***3: Not**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Hello I haven't written in ages but I have been writing in a notebook all my ideas so yay **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except my made up characters which some I don't own because they are based on my friends except Onyx who is kinda based on me**

Season's POV

Skip, Skip. Yay I saw McFly lasted night the best time of my life official.

"Season you look like a retard" said Onyx, my best friend. I carried on skipping.

"I do not know who this person is I've never seen her in my entire life." said my other best friend Jesse. Onyx has long dirty blonde hair that is always braided and stuffed in a beanie. Her hazel eyes are surrounded by makeup that some of us can't even name. On the other hand, Jesse has brown eyes and she never wears makeup. She has shortish dark brown hair so dark that it seem almost black. She is obsessed with headbands. I have medium length dyed red hair that is either down or in a ponytail. I wear caps of any sort. My eyes are a greeny blue not turquoise but a mixture of blue and green like Dougie Poynter. I only wear mascara because my mum doesn't approve of makeup that much. At our school we wear our own clothes as long as we work hard. Of course we have restrictions but it's unusual for us to have a British school with no uniform.

Onyx's POV

God. I hate Sex Education. We have to be in the Community Lounge the most hidden place in the school next to the Medical Room and the Dance Studios. Season is more excited than usual because she might sit in the seat that one of McFly sat in. I mean I'm a fan of them but she is one of the stalkers she knows stuff about them that they don't even know. I mean she has their phone number and IMEI. Don't ask me were that came from. We pushed open the double doors to find four boys fast asleep on the chairs. They must have forgot that they are in L0. I hate boys that is why I hold record for the only girl never to have had a boyfriend in Year 8. "Excuse me" said Season nudging the small boy on the end. "Season!" I exclaimed. "Onyx he looks just like Dougie Poynter." "Ever heard of a lookalike" "But his bag says Dougie!" "There could be a million Dougies in this small world it doesn't mean it's him" "The other boys name tags say Tom, Harry and Danny" "They're popular boys names and ever heard of a coincidence" "Only coz you can't except that I'm right and you're wrong for a change!" Season shouted. " What the hell just happened" said the blonde boy waking up. " Well done are you happy now"

_Ooh cliffie don't you just hate them._


	3. The Waking

**i didn't have anything else to do so I thought write another chapter for a story and I had this all written out in a notebook like I do with all my stories so hopefully I will get another chapter up for You're an Elf soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except myself and my characters but some are based off real life people so technically I only own Onyx because I kinda based her off me.**

Dougie's POV

"Congrats" a girl with blackish hair said. Stood in front of me were three girls a blonde, a brunette and a red head. The blonde wore a lot of makeup, a beanie and a side plait like Katniss Everdeen. She was wearing a bright green batwing t-shirt, bright blue jeans, a navy Hollister hoodie, knee high converse, a turquoise beanie and a teal backpack with owls on. The brunette was wear an orange hollister t-shirt, yellow high waisted shorts, black wooly tights, blue vans, a superdry hoodie, a blue alice band and an orange messenger bag. The red head wore a white tank top, a blue skater skirt, white wooly tights, a Jack Wills hoodie, blue and white toms, a grey cap and a McFly airline bag.

"Hey I'm Dougie, Dougie Poynter" I said in my usual meeting tone.

"I don't like to say told you so but I told you so" said the red head.

"Season, dear Season if you ever use my sarcasm agian I will punch you" said the blonde. Woah, was not expecting that.

"Season, this can't be McFly these boys are twelve" said the scarily quiet brunette

"Hey I'm not twel…" I said offendedly. The blonde held out a mirror. I look in it an saw the face of a younger me. I looked across at my band mates they too were spitting images of their younger selves.

"We can help" said 'Season'

"Well I need your names"

"Season"

"I'm Jesse"

"I'm Onyx don't laugh it's not my fault my family have used up every gem name except the only boy one"

"I wasn't going to"

" Are we gonna wake up the Sleeping Beauties"

"Oh, guys wake up" I said nudging them slightly. They would wake up.

" I've brought my guitar today and there are amps here" said Onyx

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"Yeah" Onyx got out her guitar. It had patterns all over it.

" Nail Polish"

"What?"

"The patterns"

"Oh" We plugged it into the amp and she strummed it and the sound came booming out.

" Doug I thought we said not to do that again"


End file.
